Moon Rabbits Chores
by The Fan of Many Things
Summary: Reisen does alot of stuff like cleaning and looking after a NEET and I hope I've done better on my descriptive writing? Sequel has been cancelled due to lack of enthusiasm.


Moon Rabbit

Hidden deep in the Bamboo Forest in a dark and shadowy corner lay a large old fashioned Japanese mansion made of fine Asian wood. It's Hallways could reach to the never ending skies it was known as Eientei.

Inside this building was an exiled Lunarian Princess along with her fellow Lunarian Nurse with Moon Rabbits in human forms as servants and messengers. Two well known Rabbits were Reisen and Tei Inaba. Reisen strolled into the grounds of Eientei with her breast pocket filled with papers scribbled prescriptions and old shopping lists written on them.

Her ears flopped as she had a relaxed smile while Tei strolled along side being followed by five rabbits. Reisen slid open the entrance, removed Tei's and her own shoes and skipped along the hallways to her masters room. Reisen Knocked twice, a voice on the inside answered to the knocking

"Come in"

Reisen with a happy smile stood to attention as Eirin turned around to see her servant back from work

"Welcome back Reisen, I hope you and Tei have those subscriptions done?"

Reisen slipped her hand into her breast pocket and retrieved a small paper with peoples orders of medicine, Eirin felt grateful of Reisen's work. Stood from her chair and tapped Reisen on the head causing blush marks to show on Reisen's face. Eirin gave Tei a warm hug which Tei enjoyed, as Eirin sat back down her glasses tilted down her nose, she pushed them back and relives them of their duty for the night.

"You two can have the rest of the night off"

Reisen and Tei looked at each other in joy as they both thanked Eirin and set off to find their hikikomori Princess, Kaguya, Kaguya was slouching in the living room under her kotatsu warming her self up, Reisen entered with Tei following they both checked up on her

"Are you ok? My lady?"

Kaguya didn't reply but with a slight moody groan to say "Yes".

Tei had a rabbit on her head she giggled as Reisen stroked the rabbit it's red eyes starting at hers, she stroked the soft fur and gave it a warm smile. Kaguya looked on as the two rabbits petted one of their kind, Kaguya shrugged her shoulders, yawning, followed by dozing off, Reisen finished petting the rabbit as Tei ran off to play with the other rabbits, Reisen flopped her ears and went for a bath.

Walking down the hallway leading to the ever so warm bath outside. Undressing in her room she removed her suit, loosened her tie, unbuttoned her shirt, pulled off her skirt as it fell to the ground circling her feet, removed her bra and underwear, wrapped up in a towel and headed to the bath.

Sliding the slid open doors Reisen could feel the warmth of the bath release into the air as everything around her was damp like a post-rain ground. The atmosphere was tranquil in here anyone can sit and daydream for long periods on their own undisturbed. Even watching the steam was relaxing. Reisen unwrapped her towel, lay it on the stone and walked into the water.

With every step more her body went into the water. She sat down in the corner all aches and pains vanished as she became filled with the treasures the warm water had to offer. Her cheeks lit, she felt relaxed. In the sky the moon gleamed in all it's glory. Shining it's metallic sliver on the water. Stars adding a pinch of twinkles, it all reflected in the eyes of Reisen in harmony.

Using this time she consolidated her thoughts and events of the day and the jobs for tomorrow. She knows that Eirin will give her more chores to do because of her generous night off. Eirin rarely gives Reisen days off. But for now it's just time to relax.

After an hour she was all clean and relaxed, in her pink pyjamas in her room sitting by her desk just doodling. The hands on a small clock in her room almost reached midnight. Reisen yawned as she moved her pencil in the direction her mind said until she presented herself with a finished picture of Tei she felt quite proud of it.

She opened her draws hoping no one will find it and securely placed it underneath loads of other random doodles. Reisen leaned back on her chair and gazed at the clock identifying the time to go to bed by putting her pencil down and went to bed to sleep. But gazed at the full moon one last time.

She closed the curtains before she slumbered. When morning arose Gensokyo was blessed with glorious sunshine, everyone went out to make the most of it, Reisen opened her curtains as she behold the sunshine, she could feel it's warmth hug her and say "good morning".

Without reply Reisen left her room and headed to the kitchen, where Eirin was preparing breakfast for herself and Kaguya. Reisen yawned as she entered the kitchen as a fully awaken Eirin smiled and walked past her to the living room. Reisen tied an apron on and begun cooking her own light breakfast, after several minutes of meddling in the kitchen Reisen had made herself a selection breakfast. The clever Moon Rabbit carried her breakfast to the living room where Eirin and Kaguya were eating, Tei was still in bed at this time, Kaguya welcomed Reisen to the living room while in half yawn

"Good morning"

Reisen placed her tray on the floor and sat down, replying

"Good morning my lady, how was your night?"

Kaguya picked up her food with her chopsticks and scuffled down some vegetables and replied

"It was very cosy thank you"

Eirin added with out being asked

"Mine was peaceful I just let my dreams pass the time"

Then Tei entered stretching her tiny arms, all dressed in her everyday clothes, everyone gave a comfortable smile to Tei and greeted

"Good morning"

Tei replied still feeling sleepy replied in a yawn

"Good morning"

Tei sat down and enjoyed nibbling on a fresh carrot while Eirin began to explain Reisen's chores for today explaining very clearly so ever word was heard

"Reisen your duties today are to one...clean the house with Tei's assistance"

Reisen looked at Tei who gave Reisen a cheeky giggle hiding her support through her childlike personality, before retuning to consumption of a carrot. Eirin gave her next chore

"Secondly some herbs and plants need to be pounded up so I can use them in my medicine...I'll give you other orders after those are done"

Reisen nodded and quickly finished up her breakfast. Later around ten as the sun still shined Reisen was cooped up inside cleaning. While Eirin packed her things and was on her way to the Human Village, Reisen waved goodbye while Tei ran around quickly with mop and bucket mopping the floor.

Kaguya was walking along the wooden walkways until Tei zoomed past her spilling some water on Kaguya's outfit, Kaguya reacted by moaning

"Be careful I'm sensitive"

Reisen immediately rushed to her Princesses aid and asked, looking at the water stain as if it was an enemy

"Is their anything I can do to help my lady?"

Kaguya shook her head and gave out a disappointed sigh

"Nothing, this will be dry if I stay out in the sun"

Reisen smiled and agreed

"Your right you can watch us if you like"

Kaguya agreed and sat on the wooden walkway while Reisen mopped around her, Kaguya began pointing out places Reisen missed

"You missed a spot"

She pointed to a piece of dirt on the ground, Reisen replied by cleaning that pointed out spot. For a long time Kaguya would annoy Reisen who was trying to do her work, while Tei was inside dusting off surfaces and getting rid of unwanted cobwebs.

Later around lunch time Reisen had done almost everything Eirin told her to do with the herbs pounded into powder and boxed up for Eirin. But Kaguya had one more objective for Reisen to do she asked opening her door revealing a very messy room

"Reisen can you please tidy my room?"

Reisen gazed at the amount of junk in her room Reisen asked looking stumped

"DO! You actually clean your room?"

Kaguya shook her head

"No Eirin sometimes does it but she's been so busy lately doing this and that, so she hasn't been free to tidy it"

Reisen saw this job as a hard one but her loyalty belongs to her Princess and she obliged replying with little free breath she had

"Yes Princess"

Kaguya smiled and set off to somewhere in Eientei, possibly to slouch around, Tei arrived with reinforcements of rabbits all covered in cleaning materials but they zoomed right past her blowing Reisen's skirt, Reisen wondered why they were in such a rush.

But she had to remain on task with cleaning the Princesses room. She entered and despite it looking nasty it smelt rather nice only because of some powerful fragrances Kaguya uses to hide the smell. Reisen got to work as she picked Kaguya's clothes that were scattered around the room. As Reisen picks up shirts and blouses and spare kimono's the pile in her arms got bigger and bigger till they blocked her sight she wondered around the room trying to balance correctly and trying to find the washing basket.

She stumbled back then forth until she tripped over a small jewellery box Kaguya left on the floor. Reisen gasped at the flying clothes watching them until they flew into the washing basket with pin point accuracy. Reisen with her face on the floor looked up and let out a huge sigh of relief. She got up and went on with the cleaning. Dusting off surfaces topped with junk like a pizza with an extra layer of dust.

Reisen coughed as ancient dust entered her nose, the dust flew all around the room. The room was only half clean but she had to check the Princesses wardrobe next, She called Kaguya to assist in picking what clothes she wants and doesn't.

"Princess!"

Kaguya poked her head from the door frame her long black elegant hair straight despite her head at an angle, replied in an irritated manner being disturbed from her all day relaxing

"Yes Moon Rabbit?"

Reisen ears jolted up in surprise at her Princesses response looking very uncomfortable searching for an apology

"Ummm...sorry to interrupt what ever you were doing. All I wanted you to do is help me choose what clothes you want and thrown away"

Kaguya moved from the door frame to reveal her whole body and walked swaying her arms forward and back as her legs do the same in a walking motion, Reisen moved out of the door way for her pretty Princess to enter her room, she looked very shocked to see her room half tidy as a broad look of bamboozle took over. An edgy face showed on Reisen face she was worried about her princesses reaction, trying to get Kaguya's look of bamboozle away she asked

"Well what do you think?"

Kaguya didn't reply keeping the same expression for more then two minutes now, this brought back memories from Reisen

"That face reminds me of the time you were beaten by that witch"

Reisen started to giggle as Kaguya's face returned to normal, she stomped her foot clenched her fist in anger and raised her shoulders in anger and replied

"It was a fluke she beat me! She won't next time!"

Reisen stopped and looked at the wardrobe while Kaguya walked in moaning over losing to Marisa, Reisen opened the huge wardrobe of Kaguya's to be amazed at all the pretty and dazzling outfits that were hung on coat hanger, she had more clothes then Reisen could ever dream of having. Reisen trying to ignore the minor jealousy asked her Princess to find the outfits she wants and doesn't.

"Please let's carry on Princess"

Kaguya disliked being bossed especially by people who are not of royal blood. The Princess showed her disapproval with a stuck up expression, she picked out her first item of clothing which was a white kimono with bright blue expressive patterns of the sea, she held it by the hanger and held it over her body to measure it. The outfit fitted and she put it back meaning she wants to keep that one, another was a smaller one obviously she must have had this when she was younger but forgot it was there she threw it at Reisen and said

"That's to small"

The smaller kimono smelt of Kaguya and other sweet perfumes she used when she was younger, like every other girl who wanted to be just like their mother. Reisen couldn't really remember her mother well, she didn't like to remember her but she put on a smile as her Princess got out more outfits.

Another was a skimpy black dress she wore on very rare occasions (only for parties) she tried it on and it was tight but she fitted into it and posed in front of a mirror. Her chest was enlarged due to the tightness the dress which had an effect on her figureas well almost making her look very thin. With a blow of a kiss she wondered _"I wonder if Eirin would like this?"_her mind fantasised for a brief period of time until Reisen clicked her fingers snapping Kaguya back to reality.

Kaguya removed the skimpy dress and her figure returned to it's normal size. She put it back, forcing Reisen to question her self for a moment. Kaguya picked out more clothing and did that for most of the day. Until they heard the door open and stepped in Eirin looking rather stressed and worried. She sat down on the first available chair she saw and put her head in her palm, Kaguya, Reisen and Tei all entered the living room and see Eirin stressed they wonder why Tei steps forward from the trio and asks shaking her tiny legs in nervousness her hands sweating

"What's wrong Master?"

Eirin sighed and didn't look at her worried crowd and replied

"I saw a terrible scene today"

Kaguya looking angry speaking without thinking, giving Mokou a bad impression

"I bet it's that damm Mokou! She's always causing trouble!"

Eirin shook her head as she continued to have the stressed look she had arrived with. She answered her tone very sad

"I saw four men dressed in strange bulky black clothes carrying weapons that did similar things to the ones used in the Lunar War, their eyes glowed a hazy reddish orange, they went into the village and severally beat the boy who owns Kourindou they even threatened the guardian, they searched everyone and asked what they do something about a war"

Eirin raised her head and was comforted by a worried trio, who gave her hugs and words of comfort. Kaguya let go to speak her mind looking very casual about the situation

"Well no foreign war will affect Gensokyo anyway, besides I'm pretty sure Reimu will sort it for them"

Eirin's face was like stone an expression off nothing but concern over her Princesses life _are they after Kaguya? _She thought but had to reply or her Princesses would get impatient

"I hope your right Princess...I hope your right"

Reisen had a look of interest this will be an adventure she'd like to exploit. She backed away from Eirin and announced her mission

"I shall go and see what's going on this sounds like an adventure I'd like to be part off"

Everyone looked at each other wondering why Reisen was so confident about this petty incident which seemed to be rather a large incident to Eirin. Reisen made her way to the entrance Kaguya stood in front of the door demanding an answer

"Reisen why are you so excited about this?"

Reisen looked very excited and replied hopping up and down

"This sounds like an adventure that'll make people respect me more!"

Kaguya stood out of her way allowing her to go

"Ok if you want personal fame. Then I won't help you get it"

Reisen nodded acknowledging Kaguya words and sett off, while a uptight Eirin predicts what awaits the world of Gensokyo

"I can see a uncontrollable war coming to Gensokyo and Reisen will have a massive part in it"

Tei looked at Eirin and gave a sound of concern over Reisen safety.

* * *

Next will be the beginning of my new main project "The Kill-hou Project" (update) the project has been cancelled due to problems with life.

I hope you have enjoyed this please feel free to review.


End file.
